


Surprise first visit

by Strawberry_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of yelling too, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Love you 3000, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, The avengers are a bunch of softies, Thor is here for some reason, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, lots of feels, spiderson, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Stark/pseuds/Strawberry_Stark
Summary: This is not how Peter thought he would spend his Friday... He wished he could have stayed home and ignore everything, but he's glad he didn't.(Sorry my summaries suck)-------------------------Hey guys! This is a re-write of one of my older fics, (Under the same name) that I uploaded last year, it was my first ever fanfiction and besides some of the cringe rushed parts, I liked the basic plot of it, and it got kinda popular at around 280 kudos, which I am so happy and thankful for!I went back and re read it and I knew what I could improve on, so here's the new version, same basic plot, but more polished. If you decide to read this thank you! I sincerely hope that you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment, and a kudos would mean the world to me!-WARNING- a lot of swearing (Cause' Tony Stark) and one scene with sensory overload, and mild threatening you have been warned.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 75





	Surprise first visit

Friday afternoon... Peter loved Friday, like a few other days of the week today was a day he went to the tower to hang out with Mr.Stark and build in the lab, work on suits, make upgrades, all that fun stuff. If you had to told Peter a year ago that he would be building suits with Tony Stark himself he would have laughed, but hey, a lot can change. He has gotten to know Tony a lot in the past year and he is so happy every chance he gets to spend with him. Tony Stark was nothing how the media portrayed him to be, they acted like he was evil and that's what made him mad, he was snarky sure, and a little rude sometimes, but not as bad as everyone seems to view him. The media focuses on all the bad stuff he's done, and almost never acknowledges the good. Peter had idolized him since he was a young child, and he still did kinda, just less of hero worship since he knows him personally now. All the chats they have had when tinkering, the times he has lectured him after getting hurt on a patrol, which sometimes annoys Peter. Okay a lot of the time, but he knows it's cause' he cares about him.

He cares about him just as much as May honestly, Tony and May had gotten closer also, talking on the phone sometimes, always about something Peter related, or occasionally May Pepper Tony and Peter getting together for lunch sometimes. But no one was closer then May and Pepper were, They text and call talking and hanging out, going to get lunch together and gossip on May's days off, or sharing pictures of Peter and Tony when they spent time together, or all but cooing at the sight of them passed out on a couch when they had movie nights. They were basically best friends. And Peter thought that was awesome. 

But, after spending so long getting to know the Starks and spending time with Tony, he realized he has been starting to think of Mr.Stark as a father figure to him, he had accidentally even called him 'dad' one time in conversation with Ned! How embarrassing! It took him a while to live that down... He didn't even know when these feelings surfaced he had been pressing them down for so long, they just grew stronger over time instead of going away, which was not his intention. He wanted to get rid of the feelings! Desperately! It's not that he doesn't see him as a dad, but he doesn't want to weird him out, or risk ruining the bond they have if he didn't feel the same, so he had just been his mentor this whole time, not daring to speak up about how he felt, or thinking that it is possible for Tony to feel the same. But as he kept suppressing his feelings it got harder to act okay, with his constant "Hey kiddo, how are ya?" him putting his arm over his shoulder casually like its natural, and every hair ruffle the hole he was digging himself into by hiding his feelings got deeper and deeper. 

To the point where today he just felt miserable.

He was in the back of Happy's car going to the tower and could not seem to concentrate on anything, it was a rainy day and he watched rain drip onto the window he was leaning against, he sighs and pulls out his phone to text Ned and maybe tell him that he's feeling sad again today, but then turns his phone off deciding not to _'bother'_ him with his problems, even though they were eating him. And just decided to keep looking out through the wet window as rain pummels down on new york, hitting leaves and buildings, and the few people running to shelter. It was a pretty beautiful day, even with the rain he thought. 

They round a familiar corner and Peter knows they're very close to the Tower, so he puts his phone in his backpack, zips it up and straightens out his hoodie, preparing himself for arrival. 

\---

_Mr.Stark has been really busy recently, he seems stressed, well, more then usual. I hope he's okay, all the extra business calls he has been taking seem to wear him out he refuses to tell me about them cause' they're "Boring" ..._

The car pulls to a stop, "Alright, we're here" Happy says in a monotone voice. Peter grabs his backpack and gets out of the car as he quickly starts to get rained on by the unforgiving rainy weather. He walks up to Happy's window "Thanks for the ride Hap!" He says in fake enthusiasm. Happy doesn't notice the difference "Whatever.." he says as he drives away. Pretending not to care. Peter quickly puts his backpack over his head not realizing how damp he is becoming, and starts running inside to get out of the rain 

He makes it inside and puts his now soggy backpack over his shoulder. _Glad no ones in the lobby right now, that would be embarrassing..._ Peter looks down at his shoes and pants and realizes he's tracking water inside. _shit..._

He looks around and sees the person at the front desk is a nice lady named Michelle that he's met several times before. She was always really kind to him and never glared when he first started visiting seeing that he's a kid, unlike some of the business people in the lobby that look at him like he's garbage. 

"Hi Michelle" he says politely walking up to the front desk

"Hello Peter, nice to see you again" She smiles pausing from typing something on her computer. 

"You too, how have you been?"

"Good, keeping busy in the office, you know the usual." 

Peter gives a small smile and nods

"Exited to work with Mr.Stark today?" she asks casually.

Peter tenses up, "Uh-umm yeah! Of course haha I, um - I can't wait!" _Dang it parker control the stuttering for once in your life!_ he scolds himself.

She gives him a look... Of confusion, and... Worry?

"Well, I don't want to make you late, see you later Peter!" She gives him her usual genuine smile. 

"Oh -uh okay bye!" Peter turns and starts quickly fast-walking to the elevator embarrassed.

"Hey Pete!" Michelle calls out, 

He pauses but doesn't turn around.

"Your a good kid, have a nice day okay?" 

He turns his head slightly to her and gives a small smile, feeling a little bit better as he gets in the elevator 

The doors close and Peter lets out a sigh, slumps his posture and moves his wet backpack to his hand where it dangles almost touching the floor. "Hello Peter" FRIDAY's robotic voice says, "Boss is currently in a important call but I estimate it will be done soon," she adds on, Peter feels relived he won't have to see him yet. "Okay, thanks FRI, could you just take me to the living room for now?" _I can just work on homework and find a towel to finally dry off... yeah, that'd be nice._ Peter sighs again "Of course" She says as he feels the elevator move upward. "But I must warn you there are some unexpected visitors on that floor at the moment" His eyes widen. _what? Why would Mr.Stark have people over on lab day? That"s strange..._ "What do you mean unexpected visitors?" _I really can't deal with people right now, it's bad enough I'm going to have to act alright in front of Mr.Stark, I just want to go home... "_ 'I'm afraid I can't answer that, they said it was a _'_ _surprise' "_ FRIDAY says. 

"What? You know what, never mind just take me to any other floor then there plea-" He is interrupted by the elevator doors opening with a loud 'ding' he takes one step out the door and sees, the freaking avengers?! _oh my god what is happening, why are they here?! Right now?? Really?!_ He starts to panic, his breathing increases and his eyes widen immensely. Scarlet Witch in conversation with Black Widow on a couch as she sharpens a already _very_ sharp dagger. Hawkeye browsing on his phone. Bruce Banner reading a book on a lounge chair Captain America talking with Falcon Winter Solider and Thor himself! _holy shit... maybe I can leave before-_ but they all heard the elevator arrive and where all looking at Peter. 

Most of them stand up accept for Banner, Natasha rushes forward dagger in hand runs behind him and and pins it against his throat as she uses her other arm to wrap around his torso, he makes a extremely startled noise as the sharp weapon gets pressed against his skin. Hawkeye grabs his bow and looses a arrow pulling full draw and aiming right at him with deadly precision. During this his backpack slides off his shoulder and flops on the floor.

"Who are you, and why do you have access to the tower?" Natasha says with a deadly tone as she tilts her head to the side to look at his face, pressing the dagger a tiny bit closer to him. 

"Natasha Clint stop! It's just a kid!" Steve tries to reason standing up and making his way towards her holding his hands up in front of him in a peace motion.

"Crap your right!" Clint's eyes widen as he starts to take his arrow off the bow, "Don't you dare Barton, he could be a spy do not lower your guard!" Natasha yells at him. "Like I was saying, who, are, you." She repeats to Peter, putting more and more pressure on his neck with each word.

"I'm P-peter! Mr.Stark's per-" He inhales sharply struggling to breathe. "Personal I-intern! I sw-swear!" Tears prickle at the edge of his vision, his heart rate is skyrocketing and he wishes he had stayed home.

"Ple-Please don't k-kill me Ms.Black Widow!" he says still struggling to breathe under the sharp pressure of the dagger. Her face doesn't change, she shows no emotion but a subtle glare, but doesn't make any move to put the dagger down.

"Nat put the child down! We can question him when Tony gets here without scaring him to death!" Bruce says putting his book down and looking at her disappointingly. When she doesn't he looks even more upset, and the tiniest bit green...

She exhales loudly, "Oh I will wait for Stark alright, but I am not letting him out of my sight." She says pressing down more on the dagger as if he was going to make any move to try and escape her grasp. 

"Natasha that's enou-!" Wanda starts to say when interrupted by Clint, "Wait you can read minds, see if the kid's telling the truth!" 

"What? No! That's an invasion of privacy I'm not doing that!" She states loudly at him angered by his suggestion.

"Since when does Tony have personal Interns anyway?" Sam asks "Much less children..." Bucky adds on.

_Shit, why did I tell them I'm a personal intern?! That's totally suspicious! But I guess it would be more suspicious if I were a normal intern going to his living room... Ugh how do I get myself into these messes!_

Thor stands up "Widow of black, please release the intruder he does not seem to pose a threat to us" he tries to reason. Natasha sends him a glare, effectively shutting him up.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous put the kid down Natash-" Steve is interrupted when the elevator dings, everyone looking in that direction as it opens and Tony steps out.

"Sorry about the hold up Pete I was jus- HOLY FUCK!" He looks straight a head in front of the elevator to see Nat holding Peter, "What in the ever loving fuck are you doing!" he exclaims waving his hands around for emphasis. "Romanoff put him down NOW!" He yells sounding panicked and confused, pointing a finger at her. She looks surprised and abruptly drops Peter with a 'thunk' as he lands on the floor roughly as he sharply inhales a large amount of air. He pushes his back against the elevator doors wall he breathes heavily as he cries starting to have a what looks to be the begging of a panic attack. 

Tony looks around the room to the others looking either embarrassed or worried, Clint starts to unhook his bow trying to not let Tony see he had it out. Nat dagger in hand still looking surprised standing where she was, as Tony walks up to her and **_s_ _macks_** the dagger out of her hand as it loudly clatters to the floor catching everyone's attention even though they where all ready watching this play out. Natasha is startled by this. "What in the hell where you doing to Peter! And why did you all show up uninvited?! God your all so unbelievable! We call for weeks planning and sorting everything out and you just show up out of no where without so much as a text?!" He's seething with anger at this point as he looks around the room. "In our defense, it was Clint's idea to surprise you!" Sam tries to lighten the mood and take some of the blame off him, Clint looks over at him mouth open about to say something. "No! That's so beyond not okay!! You show up randomly and threaten Peter, a literal child! He runs his hands through his hair breathing a lot after yelling. He starts walking to Clint.

"And YOU! Don't think I didn't see you ready to shoot my kid you dumb ass fucking birdrain! Clint eyes are like saucers trying to back away from Tony, but he sees the arrow in his hand, grabs it and **_hits him_** over the head with it

(Not the front of it of course just the stick part) making him say "Ow!" and rub his head. He proceeds to throw it to the floor by Natasha's dagger. He turns to the room and yells at the top of his lungs "Do you all have **anything to say for yourselves!?** " His brows are furrowed and he's breathing a lot trying to catch his breath. The room is silent for a moment, only the shocked faces of the avengers. 

"Tony we're sorry we didn't know you had an intern, Natasha thought he was a spy! We just wanted to surprise you!" Clint says 

"Yeah what Clint said, we didn't know about this Peter kid and we're sorry for barging in like this I realize now it was a mistake." Steve adds on as calmly toned as he can given all the yelling that just took place.

"Since when do you take interns Stark? Much less children." Natasha questions with her usual unreadable expression with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Well he's an exception, he's probably smarter then I was at his age." Tony says sounding angry but still answering the question. 

"And how old would that be?" Wanda asks "Fifteen, if you must know." He replies

"Wow must be some smart kid" Bruce comments "Yes he is!" He replies, "Now would you all please stop interrogating me and Pete-" He's cut off mid sentence by Bucky who has barley said a word...

"Oh my god, he's Spider-Man... I know that voice..." Bucky says with wide eyes. Everyone looks at him "Wait that kid is Spider-Man? I don't believe it!" Clint says, "Spider-Man did sound pretty young when we fought him.." Sam adds. "Wait the man of spiders is a small child?" Thor says sounding confused, 

"What? N-no of course not!" Tony stutters, looking more nervous "Oh my god he is.." Nat says sounding in a quiet voice, as she looks down.

"Wait... Tony you brought a child to Germany?!" Steve yells walking up to him, "I did what I HAD to Rodgers leave him out of this, you all just threatened him!!" He yells back getting closer to him. "That doesn't justify your actions Tony! I can't believe you could do something that puts a child in that much danger!" Steve yells back, "Oh my god I threw pieces of airport at him.." Wanda says covering her mouth, "I threw him out a window oh my god!" Sam yells. 

At this point everyone is yelling about something and freaking out, its incredibly loud and the loudest of them all was Tony and Steve. 

"How about you stop acting like you care about his safety, you just fucking met him! You have no idea how far I go to keep him safe!!" Tony yells pointing a finger at him,

"I do care about his safety! But I don't believe you!! You brought a child onto the battlefield Stark he could have died!!" 

"You think I don't know that! and feel guilty about that every fucking day?!" 

"Oh please you don't feel anything at all!" 

"And I suppose you don't feel guilty about leaving me to fucking die! And yet here I am TRYING to make our team whole again!!" Tony yells, and everyone's silent. 

there's no noise, but then-

" _hic"_ Peter is sobbing in the corner by the elevator, hands pressing against his ears, eyes wide and terrified, breathing like he's going to run out of air. Everyone looks over to him, Peter doesn't notice, he just continues to cry. "Oh fuck..." Tony runs over to him and crouches down onto his level. "Shh it's okay Peter, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He all but whispers to him as he puts his arms around the child pulling him into a tight hug as he runs a hand through his hair in attempt to calm him down somewhat. "What's wrong _bambino?_ " He asks worried. "I-it's all too loud, It h-hurts! Make it stop..." He whimpers. Tony quickly grabs his still mostly wet backpack and unzips it reaching inside and shuffles around for something, after a moment he pulls out a pair of noise cancelling headphones that he and Peter mortified a while back for cases like this, and slips them over his ears, Peter visibly relaxes and his cries lessen, as he opens his eyes. Tony puts his hands on his shoulders, "Is that better?" He asks, (Peter can hear him cause' he's close cuz headphone logic) "Yes, thanks Mr.Stark.." Peter says sounding tired, his breathing is still pretty heavy so Tony takes one of his hands and places it on his chest, "Hey, calm your breathing kiddo, see like this." He takes large breaths exaggerating inhaling and exhaling so Peter can try and follow the rise and fall of his chest. And he does, his breathing is back to normal and he looks visibly calmer after a few moments. "Great job buddy, I'm sorry we were so loud..." He apologizes softly petting his hair again. 

"You stay here I will be right back okay Pete?" he says in a calm voice. Peter gives a small nod, and pulls his legs in and wraps his arms around them. Tony stands up and straightens his suit, he looks around the room to see everyone awe struck looking at him. He walks over to them prepared for their questions. 

"Is he okay now?" Wanda asked quietly looking very concerned. "He is now." Tony replies.

"What was that?" Clint asks, "Sensory overload, since becoming Spider-Man his senses have been enhanced greatly, he can already hear things from blocks away so when there's a lot of loud noises, especially yelling he hears it even louder then we do." Tony answered calmly. "And of course being threatened five minutes prior doesn't exactly relax him either..." He said glaring at Natasha slightly.

"I bet you all have a lot more questions, go on and sit down." He gestures to the living area, and walks over to Peter, once he's there Peter stands up with his backpack over one shoulder, "I'm sorry, they know your Spider-Man Pete." Tony apologizes, "I-It's okay, they where gonna find out eventually..." Tony sighs and smiles slightly, "I gotta talk with these guys, and answer some questions since I'm sure they have lots at this point, are you up for it Pete?" he nods, "You sure? You can always go to your room and take a nap if you want." Peter shakes his head no, "It's okay, I'll stay." Peter slips off the headphones and tucks them in his bag. Tony puts an arm around his shoulders for comfort as he stands at his side while they both walk over to the others. 

Tony and Peter sit down on an uncoupled couch that faces them all, Peter leans into Tony for comfort, and Tony smiles a little. Wanda enters the room, wait when did she leave? She's holding a very large fluffy light blue towel, and she sheepishly walks over to Peter and extends her arm out offering it to him, he was still mostly wet after all. Peter looks up at her and takes the towel, he smiles at her and wraps it around himself its so big it goes over his head and the rest of him, it's totally adorable. Wanda walks off wordlessly and sits back down on a couch with Natasha. No one comments about what she did. But Tony looks grateful. 

"So, what do you all wanna know?" Tony decides to just rip off the band aid and ask. 

Clint goes first, 

"You never told us you had a son!" he makes a 'humph' sound as he crosses his arms much like an annoyed child would.

Tony and Peter are shocked, Peters face turns into a tomato he pulls the towel closer and buries his face in it to hide. _ohmygodohmygodohmygod this isn't happening what the fuck aaaAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Tony stutters and looks very surprised "W-What! He's not my son, I-I just mentor him, he's my _mentee!_ " Tony tries to defend 

"yeaf wha hee said!" Peter says muffled, face still buried in the towel, Wanda and Clint thought it was adorable. 

Tony smiles and ruffles his mostly dry hair, "See! That, that right there! I know a dad when I see one." Clint smirks, Peter looks very nervous and Tony sighs, "Clint cut it out, I'm not his d-" He pauses and lets out a breath of air, "I'm not his dad." he finishes sounding unhappy with what he just said. 

Clint makes a face, "You called him 'my kid' earlier you know"

"That was an accident, you were about to shoot him I was freaked out!" Tony replies with a raised voice

They glare at each other for a moment, the others just watching, "Clint please stop it, Peter already has a dad imagine how uncomfortable your making him." Steve states Tony's eyes widen "U-uh Cap you really shouldn't say tha-" Peter speaks up "No, it's okay..." Peter looks at Tony and smiles, "Might as well get my _tragic backstory_ over with" He says with a sarcastic tone, but he doesn't look uncomfortable so Tony lets him speak. 

Everyone's looking at him, "I don't have parents, they died when I was a child in a plane crash." There's gasps around the room, Bruce's eyes look sorrowful, Sam brings his hand over his mouth and looks down, Wanda looks close to tears. "Peter I'm sorry I didn't kn-" Steve tries to apologize, "It's okay, really. I lived with my aunt and uncle after that, and a few years back my uncle passed from a robber shooting him..." Peter looks down and sighs, but continues "But hey, I still have my aunt. And Pepper and Tony, they're basically family to me. If, that's okay..?" He asks looking at Tony worried. He smiles, "Of course"

"I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have assumed about your parents.." Cap says, Clint sighs, "Yeah, and sorry about teasing you, I really thought you were Tony's kid."

Peter bites his lip, and then sighs scooting a little further away from Tony, "No no, it's alright," He smiles "I guess it isn't a huge conclusion to jump to since we spend so much time together, but i'm no where near as smart as him. And we have really different personalities so there's no way I could be his son... " He frowns and looks away so Tony wouldn't see, "And we don't look alike either" Sam makes a face and says in a whisper "Well actuallyyy..." he looks between the two, but doesn't speak up.

"But what I can say is," he takes a deep breath "Mr.Stark, is always there for me, he's helped me become a better superhero for New York. And taught me so many things, he's really great, and I don't know where I would be without him." _Still in my 'onesie' most likely..._ "He's taught me how to build the most amazing things, and some intriguing stuff about what it's like to run SI," Peter smiles "He was my idol since I was a kid, and the fact I get to know him I'm grateful every day. Not because he's Tony Stark, the world renowned engineer, philanthropist, and Ironman. But because he's Tony. The person who laughs at my dumb science jokes, the person that will always help me if I need it, the person that always cares about me... The Tony Stark on news websites or on tv... Is not the real Mr.Stark, he has this cover for the media, he will act more snarky or stuck up, act like he has no feelings sometimes, and it doesn't help that they only post and talk about all the bad things he's done! Where was the media when he had working blueprints for groundbreaking solar panels that would revolutionize so many industries? Or the times he has donated millions to hospitals or homeless shelters? Why does no one talk about all the good he does?! He has feelings too and people just seem to forget that, they insult him online and say all the- all these horrible things! B-but he's still a person!" Peter raises his voice, clearly upset

"He's still a person, a really great person. And I don't know what I'd do without him." Peter blushes slightly realizing he talked on and on for so long. Tony has two small tears going down his cheeks, and hugs Peter. "You really mean that kid?" Peter makes a 'uh huh' noise. _oh no is he gonna be mad at me? Ugh I went to far didn't I?!_

Tony releases him from the hug and wipes his face quickly, "Well aren't you two adorable." Says none other then Natasha, she has a small smile on her face.

"Hah when did Tony become such a hugger?" Clint teases, "Watch it Barton" he glares. 

Bucky speaks up "I think I'm speaking for everyone here when I say I'm sorry about everything in Germany, I hope we can be friends someday." Sam nods, "Yeah, and sorry about throwing you out a window.." He says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, "you did what?!" Tony yells Peter rolls his eyes, "of course we can be friends Mr.Bucky and Mr.Sam!" Sam laughs and Bucky makes a weird face "Umm kid Bucky is fine." Peter tilts his head much like a confused puppy, "Bucky.. Sir?" Sam's still laughing, "Uh just Bucky, you know, my name?" He says with a smile. Peter looks confused, "Ok-ay... Bucky" Sam wipes tear from his eye, "Yeah kid just Sam is fine for me no formalities please, makes me feel old." Clint agrees "Same"

Tony looks baffled, "How did you get him to call you that so easily! He still insists on Mr.Stark after all this time i've known him!" Wanda giggles, "He did call you Tony in conversation earlier though" She points out, Tony thinks for a second, "You did! I remember! Aha got ya!" Peter has a grin, "No I didn't, are you feeling okay Mr.Stark? I think your hearing is getting messed up." 

"You little shit" Tony grins. "Gasp! Language!" Peter says in a mocking tone, Tony raises a eyebrow "Did you just say 'gasp'?" Pete grins, "So what if I did?" Tony laughs, "Your such a weird kid Pete" he ruffles his now dry hair.

Steve looks at his watch, "Wow it's 7:30 already, time flies huh." Bucky snickers, "Of course you have a old school watch" Sam high fives him. Steve frowns "Hey!" 

"Its about dinner time then, I'll order some pizzas, what do you guys like?" Tony asks. They say the kind of toppings they like and thank Tony, "All your rooms are still here too, so after breakfast Peter and I can keep answering your questions then, it is getting pretty late." 

Bruce puts down his book, (When did he start reading?!) "Wait, one Spider-Man question before then, does the web come out of you?" Peter makes a disgusted face, "Eww no! I make it out of chemicals and use web shooters!" Bruce tilts his glasses down, "Wow that's impressive, can I see how they work tomorrow?" Peter nods excitedly, "Sure!"

"Pete, want your usual pizza or something different today?" Peter smiles, "The usual. Thanks _dad_." _FUCK NO NO NO NO YOU HAD ONE JOB PETER!_

Everyone stares at him, shock on their faces, most of all on Tony's. Clint over on his chair making an 'oooooo' noise with his hands raised by his mouth looking pleased. Wanda smiles. 

"No wait! SHIT!" Peter blushes 

"Language!" Tony says reflexively through his shock. 

"Damn it I didn't mean to say that out loud!!!" Peter panics 

Clint grins, "You know what Peter, about the whole formalities thing earlier, just call me _Uncle Clint."_

\--- FIN ---

(The end) 

-please read notes if you have time!-

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you so much for reading it means a ton to me! I wrote this in around 5 hours, not counting when I got half way through and AO3 crashed...RIP
> 
> I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I made Peter more upset about his feelings and more moody in this re write, unlike the original, (If any of you read that, if not its no big deal its pretty cringe your not missing out) But I feel like I did the right thing changing that about him, I mean if I were in his situation I would not be calm, so I tried making it more realistic to how a teen would react to being so stressed. 
> 
> Also I'm a huge sap for Tony saying calling him Bambino and him using Italian words haha. 
> 
> When I first made the original, I was shocked to see that in my while of reading "Peter meets the avengers" fanfics that none of them had Natasha try to threaten him or take action, which seemed weird to me, her being an assassin and all. So that's why I made the original.
> 
> After re writing this I'm tempted to add a extra chapter that's much shorter showing the aftermath of this, later on when Tony asks about Peter calling him dad, would you guys be interested in something like that? Let me know in the comments! <3
> 
> AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!  
> I know my stories aren't the best, but after reading fanfics for over 6 years I think they're alright, and I enjoy writing them, and in case anyone is wondering. I am a teenager, not an adult so I'm kinda shitty at everything, maybe I will reveal my age and first name someday if people care, also planning on changing my username too, (As Im writing this its Yeet_UwUs_at_your_enemies) It was something random I chose to make it be nothing like my social media so none of my family or friends would know. But I may make an instagram when I change my user, so I can post about avengers related content!
> 
> AAAAA sorry im talking forever, I hope you have an amazing day person reading this, and you are totally awesome. Love you! <3000


End file.
